Wings of Darkness
by Yuna-The-Exorcist
Summary: CloudxOC- Aire Johnson has been in SOLDIER for what seems like forever, only to be put into one mission for right now. The 'love' of her life barely notices her. How does she get so noticed by him? Crossdressing and acting like one of the guys. R&R Please
1. Chapter 1

I've been waiting for this day for _so_ long, well really, only **_two days_** but let's cut to the chase, shall we?

This is just a CloudxOC fanfic that I've been wanting to post for forever! I mean seriously! I think I have a feeling for writing... Somewhat. I've had quizilla, and damn does that site suck now, but I don't even get on it anymore.

I recently got into DGM, thanks to that silly _Shinigami Hunter_, rawr! ..; I'll get you back for that, you can bet on it!

Just like her though, I have been rping with my friend for this story, arguing for some of the time. Trying to be more, effective should I even use that word, I don't think it fits, somewhat, in this story life.

CloudxOC Chapter #1

Warning: Nothing, really. Just the F-bomb. But's it's ONLY TWICE! Just two teeny little-- Oh fine. Rated T. It's just _two_ little F-bombs... but the laws of the site compel me to put this in.

Pairings: Well of course we have the _CloudxOC_. I'm thinking about more but I'll tell you about those later on. I don't want to reveal too much of the story coming up.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Revelation**

Before I tried out for SOLDIER, I was living in Nibelheim. I thought about it once before, how weird it seemed that I never really met Cloud Strife, though he lived in the same town as me. It wasn't until I was in SOLDIER, when my name was Aire Johnson, that I first talked to him. I don't remember much, like what class I made it to and how many friends I had, all I did know... was that I wanted to be near him for a long time.

"Zack Fair has been... upgraded to the 1st fucking class... Hmm... Lucky jerk..." I mumbled in my annoyed mood, shoving the black cell phone into my blue pants pocket.

_Aire. That's my name. I changed it, so that I could 'fit in' with the... guys here in SOLDIER. It's hard being an infantryman, but... they're buying that I'm a guy. I was hoping to become closer to Cloud Strife when I joined. We have, but, being a guy doesn't help with the situation. I'm hoping nobody knows about me and the reason I'm doing this._

I grunted a little after thinking about **WHY** I was doing this.

Walking to the elevator with my emotions running high again, I slid my member's card into the metallic slot, waiting for the doors to open.

As they did, I stepped into the elevator. Good thing I was the only one in there.

I put my back against the cold glass that I could feel through my padded clothes and sighed. Sometimes, I wish I wasn't here. That I stayed in Nibelheim.

The door opened and my eyes looked up to see that new freaking 1st class SOLDIER, Zack Fair.

His eyes beat down on me for a moment, "Aire Johnson, right?"

I nodded, trying to keep my face serious as I noticed his hair all pulled back like it has been for awhile. I couldn't get over the fact that he looked like a bird or something.

His eyebrow rose as he saw my expression change slightly, but he seemed to shrug it off, "Director Lazard wants to see you. Better hurry up." He said as a young blonde haired, blue eyed, boy walked up behind him. "You too, Cloud." Zack finished, a small smile spread across his pale lips.

I could hear a small grunt and footsteps faintly following behind me. I didn't know whether to look, or to be silent and keep walking. No matter how much I wanted to avoid it, I turned my head slightly and glanced back at the tall figure following me slowly. I quickly took my eyes off him and looked back in front of me the moment I was about to hit the Director's door.

The door opened and I stepped in, Cloud behind me. I wondered why he called us _both_ here.

"Aire." The way the Director said my name made me jump but I kept my composure. "Cloud." His attention was glued onto Cloud and his voiced seemed to lower slightly as he spoke, "Cloud, may I ask you to wait outside the office for a moment?"

Cloud nodded and swiftly exited the room, his expression seemed very unsure.

"Aire." He did it again, making me jump in my skin and shake in my boots.

"Sir." I said softly, trying not to make eye contact with him.

My head was running with thoughts, it was scary. Was I going to be going on a mission, was I going to be _dispatched_, or--  
"Aire. Are you listening?" The Director caught me off guard.

"Can you repeat, please?"

He sighed with a hint of relief, "Sorry to say, but it's been found out that you are a _woman_. Is, this true, Aire?"

I looked away for a moment before raising my eyes to look up to him, then I nodded. "I am."

I couldn't deny that I was a woman, especially when it was figured out, well in my eyes.

"Only... A few know..." Lazard started, taking in a small breath. "Zack Fair, Sephiroth, Genesi-"

"Excuse me for interrupting..." I said softly. "I thought Genesis was..."

"He isn't here. At this time." He stopped, looking over the words he wanted to say for a moment. "Would you like to be upgraded to 3rd class, Aire?"

I looked to him for a moment and smiled a little behind my mask. "Sir. Yes, sir."

"Then, you are to be recognized as a woman."

Those words burned **MY** throat, though he was the one who said it. My mind was rushing through the thoughts of what might happen if they all knew I was a woman. What would I do? How would I live? Cloud... What if he didn't talk to me...? What would I do then?

"If I refuse, Director?" My voice came out as a whisper, and I could barely hear myself as my soul crawled inside me, anxiously, fearing the answer.

Closing his eyes and rubbing his temples softly he said, "You will be dismissed from SOLDIER."

The moment he said '_dismissed_', I nearly screamed and jumped up but I did not.

"Do you want 3rd class or not?" His voice was soft, but I could hear it.

"D-Deal..." I said with a soft sigh, removing the silver helmet from my head.

My blonde hair fell to my shoulders and my eyes just stared around dimly, trying to find out why this was happening, or HOW it happened, no less. My blue, mako infused, eyes up to look at the Director, wondering what I was supposed to do now.

"Since you have been upgraded, you have a new outfit and member's card. We have stored the 3rd class outfits on the shelf in the training room, you may get yours from there." He said, letting out a deep sigh. "Are you sure you can handle it, Aire?"

Automatically, my eyes narrowed at him. "I **KNOW** I can. I've been here for a few months no less. I think I can handle being 3rd class." I said sharply, a little attitude seeping its way into my words.

I turned from him and started out of the room, but hearing my name called stopped my feet from moving.

"Aire. Your real name?" Lazard asked, taking out a notepad.

"Mikia." I told him, turning to him slightly. "Mikia Johnson." I shifted my body away from him and walked to the training room as quickly as I could.

* * *

After changing into my new, 3rd class, outfit, I received a new message on my phone.

_Subject: Personal Announcement 0108_

_From: Shinra News_

_Body: Official Personnel Announcement. Effective Today. Aire Johnson has been upgraded to the 3rd class. Also effective today, Aire is a woman, who's name is Mikia Johnson. Truth be told, this he is a she._

I placed my back onto the wall of the training room and sighed softly, knowing I was going to be stared at and what not. How was I supposed to go on? WHY did I agree...?

The vibration of my cell phone, in my hand, made me shutter for a moment before opening the new message and letting my eyes scan the text.

_Subject: Whoa! They're not serious!_

_From: Cloud Strife_

_Body: Please tell me they're lying, Aire... They... They can't be telling us the truth. The way you fight, everything! They HAVE to be lying... Are you really a girl?_

Before I shut my phone, I could see another message find it's way onto the screen. Might as well read it, right?

_Subject: About time_

_From: Zack Fair_

_Body: It's out now, huh? Keep going like you did. Don't let it bother you at all. Good luck Mikia, let them know why you're really here._

I flipped my phone shut and walked out of the room, onto the floor where everyone was, did I mention that I was being stared at? Murmurs, whispers, shocking talk, etc. were heard about me. Even with my bad ears, I could hear my name rustle through every few seconds. It was annoying the living crap out of me.

"Anyone with a _fucking_ problem, bring it to me _immediately_!" I shout, my eyes now full of anger and a hint of sadness in them, as everybody turned away to go back to their duties, for the moment that is. "Thank you." I slid my new sword into it's sheath on my back with a small smile.

My eyes ran across the room when I heard footsteps approaching me. I caught a glimpse of blonde hair and immediately took a step back, knowing how much I had betrayed the young boy.

"They... weren't lying..." His voice said and I looked down, not wanting to see the disgusted look of betrayal in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Cloud..." My voice started to shake as I took another step back, afraid to hear his reply to my words.

"You... You lied."

"I said... I was sorry!" I finally looked up to him, seeing the look of sadness, hurt, and, yes of course, betrayal in his eyes. I could feel my eyes well with tears, I couldn't see my long-time crush like this, it was tormenting **ME**. "If... If only you knew. Why I came here..."

"Why?" Cloud's voice was softer then mine, so soft I could barely hear those words over the pounding of my heart.

I wanted to say something, but words weren't enough to tell him, or show him, how much I cared for him. My hands tied themselves around his neck for less then a second and I quickly kissed his lips with the gentle complexity I had. My emotions have been running wild since I have met him, this seemed to calm them down just a little.

After a moment of holding this soft kiss, I tore my hands and face away from his, grabbing my helmet again. I slid it on and turned away from Cloud, finally walking away.

_I'm... I'm so sorry, Cloud._ I thought in my mind, trying to keep the tears from rolling down my cheeks.

A hand caught my shoulder and turned me so my back hit the wall. My helmet flew off and to the ground behind the stranger that had me pinned there. Lips crushed down against mine and my mind raced trying to figure out if this was seriously real or not.

_C-Cloud...?_ I noticed the blonde hair immediately when my eyes refocused onto him.

My response was different then what I even expected to do. I didn't think I would curl my hands into his hair, part my lips to take in his scent, and pull him as close to me as possible. That just didn't seem like me. He seemed to hesitate for a moment before responding to my only reaction at the moment. He put his hands on either side of my face, holding me where I was.

He tore his lips away from mine and stepped back, rising his hands up to mine to untangle them out of his perfect blonde hair.

Cloud turned away for a second when he heard someone clear their throat, wanting to know who was there.

"Director!" I shouted, keeping my voice low enough for only three of the members around us could hear.

"Mikia... Cloud, you have a new mission." He said, clearing his throat again.

"I... I do?" I whispered, absolutely shocked. First a kiss, from a guy I've had a crush on since... **FOREVER**. And now, after 2 weeks of being here, I finally get sent on a mission.

"Come to my office, _both of you_, and I will fill you in." Lazard turned away from us and started off as Cloud bent down and picked up my helmet for me.

"Better get moving, huh, Mikia?" Cloud's voice was in a teasing tone as he threw the helmet to me.

"I guess." I smiled to him as we walked together to the Director's Office, the helmet resting under my arm.

The doors slid open to let me and Cloud pass by and into the Office. Zack Fair, Sephiroth, and the Director were all sitting in their seats, watching us intently. I could feel the burn of their eyes crushing through my veins and I gulped softly.

"Mikia Johnson. Cloud Strife." Lazard's voice rang through the room and then it went silent, only to hear the soft breathing around me.

"Sir." Cloud's voice said after a moment, breaking the silence.

"You two are to go onto a mission." Sephiroth's deep voice made me look up and stare into his glowing blue-green eyes.

"To where, sir?" Cloud asked.

"Nibelheim." His voice said it slowly.

It seemed like a layer of ice wrapped around my body and froze me in my place. The name tumbled out of my mouth. "Nibelheim...?"

Cloud gasped and the ice faded away as I held my head, stepping back. Those painful memories. That day before Tifa's mother passed away. Did I really want to go back now, to my hometown?

"Go and rest up." Zack started. "Tomorrow is the day you're leaving. Make sure you tell your friends and families. We're not going to be back for a couple of weeks." He concluded.

I nodded and smiled a little, almost turning my body and dashing out of the room as quick as possible. Could I deny this mission? Did I HAVE to go?

"You're excused." Lazard said and turned away, walking across the room with Sephiroth by his lonely side.

I stepped back and turned away, holding my head for a moment before stepping forward into what I thought was now darkness. Why was I going back? And with Cloud, of all people? Do I have what it takes to go back there, to face my fears?

* * *

So. You like? Dislike?

Reviews would be nice, but I'm not enforcing them. Flames would just light Cloud's hair on fire, and I don't think we REALLY want that, do we? The blonde hair missing, only the blue eyes would be shocking. The hair would grow back though, wouldn't it?

Some of the vocabulary I use might be a little confusing, sorry if the words are above understanding. But seriously, if you need to know what's going on, tell me, pm me, email me, if you need to, and I'll make sure that I can get it into the next chapter.

This story is "beta"d by my closest friend, Shinigami Hunter, of course what else is new, eh? I don't think I'll need an official beta for a long time since we're always talking. lol. That's about it though. You need me, you can add me on msn or email me at:

remember you can ask me anything about this story, I don't plan on giving anything away though ;


	2. Chapter 2

_Alright! Chapter 2! w00t! anywho. I was hoping that this would've turned out a little longer, but I didn't know if I should reveal more then I did until the next part. Anyway... I thank Lost Beloved for watching this story! I'm so happy that she likes it! _

_Any questions, let me know and I'll resolve it in the next chapter. I thank Shinigami Hunter for being my beta too! She just got her 5th chapter out and I hope you guys go read it e.e;_

_Alright, back to the story, hope you like and here's chapter... 2!!_

* * *

**-Chapter 2-  
**Wings of Darkness: Just A Dream

"You're going to be wearing a helmet, Mikia." Cloud tried to comfort me, patting my shoulder softly as he said his words that he wanted to calm me down.

I didn't want to reply though I knew those words were true. I could take the helmet off, if I wanted to, but I doubt I would've. What if my mother was still there? And my father?

Tears welled in my eyes and I clenched at the scarf now around my neck. I didn't know why I was so scared, was it because I never thought I was good enough for anybody?

"Mikia?" Zack's voice brought me back into reality.

"Huh?" My voice whispered out softly, looking up to the black haired man.

"Are you sure you want to go?"

I **WANTED** to say no, but I **NEEDED** to be loyal to SOLDIER and _not_ back down.

"I'll..." I closed my eyes and sighed softly, wanting to look to the ground but I didn't. "I'm not backing down." I told Zack.

Cloud stared at me with his blue eyes glued onto my face. I turned to him and gave him a soft smile, taking his hand and moving it off my shoulder. "I'm fine, Cloud."

He nodded slightly and looked back to Zack, who was now talking to Sephiroth about the mission.

"Did you sleep well last night..?" Cloud's voice whispered softly as I looked up to him. He turned his head away the moment our eyes met.

I didn't want to tell him about the nightmare I had, I don't think I could even get the words out.

"I'll... I'll tell you later. Alright?" I lowered my eyes to the ground, not wanting him to see the sudden mood change in my face. I heard him grunt slightly.

_That meant an okay... Good._

"Is there anything you would like to do before we leave? We have some time still." Sephiroth told us. "We're not going to come back for a long time."

My eyes flickered to Cloud for the moment until I dropped them again, keeping my words to myself.

"I have nothing here to do. I'll just wait until I get to Nibelheim." Cloud said, you could hear the smile in his voice.

_Why would you be smiling... at a time like this?_

He obviously wasn't me, so there might not be a reason for him to be upset about going back. I couldn't read his mind though I wish I could.

* * *

I strolled down the streets of the Sector 5 Slums, wanting to try and clear that dream out of my mind before getting to the truck we were going to Nibelheim in. The only thing that scared me about this was that I didn't know what was going to happen if my family saw me the way I was.

In SOLDIER. With Cloud. Speaking of Cloud, my parents didn't approve of the spikey hair.

Nevertheless, they didn't approve with me liking boys, period.

"Hey! Mikia! We're leaving!" A familiar voice called my name.

I looked up and saw his blonde hair and his pale lips calling out to me. "C-Coming!" In a moment, my feet were moving and I was sprinting to the truck, I couldn't be late.

Not this time.

* * *

I held my legs to my chest and made my eyes stay closed. I couldn't get that dream out of my head, it was frightening me. I heard someone sit down next to me and I tried not to look up at the person now there but his dreamy voice made my eyes open and glance to him.

"Are you... doing okay?" Cloud smiled a little to me.

"I'm... frightened, Cloud..." I whispered, playing with my hands around my legs.

"Why?"

"I had... This dream last night..." My voice was softening, I would be surprised if he could hear me. "It was about Nibelheim... And flames..." I closed my eyes, looking away. "I'm sorry. I can't say anymore..."

Cloud's hand touched my cheek and turned me to look at him. "Tell me. Please." I could see his eyes were filling with worry and he wanted me to tell him what I saw.

I closed my eyes again and then continued to speak softly, not wanting anybody to hear. "I... I saw Sephiroth..." Cloud had let out a soft breath when I said the name. "Everything... was burning... your house, mine... the hotel... and... he was the cause of it, Cloud." I turned to look to him.

His eyes seemed to be reflecting what I was thinking, the way they dulled when I said the words. They were so bright before, but now, they just seemed dead.

I heard shuffling behind me followed by a 'damn', but I didn't turn and look to see who said it. I kept my eyes locked onto Cloud and put my hand lightly on his cheek.  
"C-Cloud..?" My voice exitted my lips softly.

"Yeah, Mikia..." He said, just as soft as I did, trying to hide the horror in his eyes.

"Are you okay..?" I wondered, looking to him with softer eyes.

He looked to me with his eyes and then he nodded. "Yes." He leaned in and lightly kissed my cheek.

"I only hope it really was just a dream..." I whispered and he nodded.

"Let's hope Mikia. I don't want you to be worried about something like that right now. We have more important matters to worry about." He said with a small smile.

_More... Important matters?_

* * *

So, like? maybe? just a little? no? o-o;

Leave me messages if you have questions and if you wanna know what's going on. I put my email on my other chapter, if you didn't get it then here it is:

yeah, remember, if you don't understand what's going on, let me know by emailing me or pming me I don't mind either way I'll get back to you when I can and I thank you guys too for reading this. I know it's a short chapter, I meant to write more but I will write a LONG chapter for ya, how about that eh?


End file.
